Knights of RedCliff: Clan Wars
Knights of RedCliff: Clan Wars ''is a mobile app made by ROBLOX and is one of the official games of ''Knights of RedCliff: The Series. About The player is a newly promoted High Rank in RedCliff and must build up a stronghold and train apprentices to fight enemies. When an apprentice levels up, its skills can be chosen, whether it becomes a Knight or Archer. The stronghold starts out small, but the player can build it to be large and can make it have high defenses. The player can also command soldiers to mine or chop. More coming soon. Show Characters in Game * Sir Zach Buck * Sir Super * Asantias Skyfire * Icicle * Daniel Cross * Rex * Knot Adven * Sir Hippie * Zarkonan Zenheart * Sorcus * OstrichSized Enemy Clans (NOTE: These clans are automatically hostile to you and you cannot ally with them!) * Korblox's Empire (Official Clan) * The Overseer (Semi-official) * DarkAge Ninjas (Official Clan) * Blackclaw Warriors * Venomfang Berserkers * Stonefist Crusaders * Bluehill Brigands * Blackhand Warlocks Ally Clans (NOTE: These clans are automatically your allies. They can automatically trade with you and you cannot harm them.) * Knights of the Splintered Skies (Official Clan) * Wizards of the Astral Isles (Official Clan) Neutral Clans (NOTE: The player's actions with these clans determines the relationship. These clans can become your allies or your enemies. Make wise choices!) * Emerald Knights of the Seventh Sanctum (Official) * The Samurai (Official) * Lakeside Knights * Sandside Gladiators * Ruby Mages of the Crimson Order * Blackfoot Spearmen * Woodhill Lumberjacks * Cave Warriors * Knights of the Blood Moon Order Armor Chainmail (Starter) * Durability: 10 * Crafting: Free * Rarity: Common RedCliff Archer * Durability: 25 * Crafting: 5 Redsteel, 5 Iron, 5 Cloth * Rarity: Common Iron Armor * Durability: 35 * Crafting: 25 Iron * Rarity: Common Steel Armor * Durability: 48 * Crafting: 25 Steel * Rarity: Common RedCliff Knight * Durability: 55 * Crafting: 25 Redsteel * Rarity: Common RedCliff Rogue * Durability: 65 * Crafting: 30 Redsteel * Rarity: Uncommon RedCliff Enchanted Knight * Durability: 95 * Crafting: 50 Redsteel * Rarity: Rare RedCliff Courage Bearer * Durability: 115 * Crafting: 75 Redsteel * Rarity: Rare RedCliff Elite Commander * Durability: 175 * Crafting: 100 Redsteel, 5 Diamond * Rarity: Rare Jahrfyre Armor * Durability: 195 * Crafting: 150 Redsteel * Rarity: Rare Ammolite Armor * Durability: 250 * Crafting: 50 Ammolite * Rarity: Ultra Rare Wind Walker Armor * Durability: 500 * Crafting: 1 Sorcus Blessing, 100 Sorcium, 300 Redsteel, 150 Legendarite * Rarity: Godly More armor coming soon. Melee Linked Sword (Starter) * Damage: 1-10 * Crafting: Free * Rarity: Common Knight's Sword * Damage: 8-18 * Crafting: 5 Iron, 2 Wood * Rarity: Common Knight's Claymore * Damage: 10-22 * Crafting: 4 Iron, 4 Steel, 3 Wood * Rarity: Common Knight's Battleaxe * Damage: 12-25 * Crafting: 5 Steel, 1 Iron, 3 Wood * Rarity: Common RedCliff Sword * Damage: 28-45 * Crafting: 1 Steel, 3 Redsteel, 2 Redwood * Rarity: Uncommon RedCliff Battleaxe * Damage: 35-60 * Crafting: 5 Redsteel, 3 Redwood * Rarity: Uncommon RedCliff Morning Star * Damage: 60-85 * Crafting: 8 Redsteel, 5 Redwood * Rarity: Uncommon Diamond Blade * Damage: 115-165 * Crafting: 5 Diamond, 2 Wanwood, 1 Blackwood * Rarity: Rare Diamond Morning Star * Damage: 120-175 * Crafting: 8 Diamond, 2 Blackwood * Rarity: Rare Obsidian Gladius * Damage: 150-225 * Crafting: 10 Obsidian, 4 Diamond, 2 Blackwood * Rarity: Rare Obsidian Sledgehammer * Damage: 175-250 * Crafting: 15 Obsidian, 2 Diamond, 4 Blackwood * Rarity: Rare Ammolite Blade * Damage: 225-315 * Crafting: 8 Ammolite, 2 Obsidian, 6 Blackwood * Rarity: Ultra Rare Ammolite Gladius * Damage: 310-385 * Crafting: 10 Ammolite, 8 Blackwood * Rarity: Ultra Rare Ammolite Battleaxe * Damage: 375-450 * Crafting: 15 Ammolite, 10 Blackwood * Rarity: Ultra Rare Ammolite Morning Star * Damage: 455-525 * Crafting: 18 Ammolite, 8 Blackwood * Rarity: Ultra Rare Ammolite Warhammer * Damage: 460-560 * Crafting: 20 Ammolite, 15 Blackwood, 1 Legendarite * Rarity: Ultra Rare Legacy Blade * Damage: 465-625 * Crafting: 5 Legendarite, 25 Ammolite * Rarity: Legendary Legacy Bane * Damage: 635-785 * Crafting: 10 Legendarite, 20 Ammolite * Rarity: Legendary Darkheart * Damage: 800-1,000 * Crafting: 8 Voidite, 10 Legendarite, 5 Ammolite * Rarity: Legendary * SPECIAL: Shrouds enemies in darkness that ultimately destroy them. Illumina * Damage: 800-1,000 * Crafting: 8 Illuminite, 10 Legendarite, 5 Ammolite * Rarity: Legendary * SPECIAL: Wielders able to lunge high in air, massive damage on landing contact. Crescendo * Damage: 850-1,100 * Crafting: 10 Demonium, 10 Crescendite, 15 Legendarite * Rarity: Legendary * SPECIAL: Wielders are able to steal the health of fallen enemies and convert it into soul power, and when double-tapped, soul blast sent at enemies. Epic Katana * Damage: 1,150-1,350 * Crafting: 1 Iris Katana, 1 Crimson Katana, 1 Jade Katana, 1 Golden Katana, 1 Blue Katana, 1 Ocherous Katana * Rarity: Godly * SPECIAL: Massive damage, wielders go super fast when lunging. (NOTE: This sword can only be unlocked in Story Mode.) Sword of Judgement * Damage: 1,450-2,000 * Crafting: 1 Sorcus Blessing, 20 Sorcium, 100 Redsteel, 100 Legendarite, 100 Blackwood * Rarity: Godly * SPECIAL: Sends white flaming waves of energy at enemies, and has a 50% to insta-KO them. Sword of Punishment * Damage: 1,450-2,000 * Crafting: 1 Sorcus Blessing, 15 Sorcium, 50 Demonium, 100 Redsteel, 100 Legendarite, 100 Blackwood * Rarity: Godly * SPECIAL: Blasts red flaming waves of energy at enemies that dissolve them into ash. Archery Longbow (Starter) * Damage: 1-10 * Crafting: Free * Rarity: Common Recurve Bow * Damage: 5-15 * Crafting: 5 Wood, 2 String * Rarity: Common Iron Bow * Damage: 10-28 * Crafting: 3 Iron, 2 Wood, 2 String * Rarity: Common Steel Bow * Damage: 18-38 * Crafting: 3 Steel, 1 Iron, 1 Wood, 2 String * Rarity: Common Crossbow * Damage: 25-48 * Crafting: 5 Steel, 3 Wood, 4 String * Rarity: Common RedCliff Bow * Damage: 35-75 * Crafting: 5 Redsteel, 3 Redwood, 2 String * Rarity: Uncommon * SPECIAL: Tap when flame meter is up all the way to shoot a fire arrow, which drains low-level enemy healths critically. RedCliff Crossbow * Damage: 50-100 * Crafting: 10 Redsteel, 5 Redwood, 4 String * Rarity: Uncommon * SPECIAL: Tap when flame meter is all the way up to shoot an explosive bolt that does critical damage and drains enemy health. Diamond Bow * Damage: 75-150 * Crafting: 10 Diamond, 1 String, 1 Blackstring * Rarity: Uncommon Obsidian Bow * Damage: 120-185 * Crafting: 10 Obsidian, 2 Blackstring * Rarity: Uncommon Magmatic Bow * Damage: 150-250 * Crafting: 5 Demonium, 3 Obsidian, 3 Blackstring * Rarity: Rare * SPECIAL: Ignites enemies on every shot. Fire damage drains 15 health each second for 2 seconds. Moonbow * Damage: 175-280 * Crafting: 3 Quicksilver, 1 Crescendite, 3 Whitestring * Rarity: Rare * SPECIAL: Shoots a glowing white arrow when special is tapped that does massive damage on contact. (More coming soon)Category:ROBLOX Category:Mobile Apps Category:Medieval Category:Mobile games